The Land of Gods and Monsters
by Artemis375
Summary: Sybil Valez just found out the truth, that she agreed to lose all of her memories and have them replaced with new ones, all to save her friend, whom she doesn't even know now. And while she's figuring everything out with the help of the Avengers, she is saved one night by none other than the famous Devil, and she'll never be the same. (Better than the summary sounds)
1. Mess is Mine

**A/N:** This is my first sorry and I'm super excited! I hope everyone likes it!

This is so not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything is Marvel's, I own nothing. The title is a song by Lana Del Rey, and chapter title is a song by Vance Joy

* * *

The cool New York air stung her cheeks as she walked out of her apartment building. Her dark hair whipped around her as the wind blew, the papers in her hand responding similarly. All she wanted to do was get to the Tower, and walking would take less time than the subway.

It had only been four days since she discovered the truth, her knowledge of her life was a lie. The parents she remembers were never real. The friends disappeared with one sentence. But she chose it; or the past her had. Now she knows she'll never be the same as she was. The video they showed her played back in her mind, over and over, it haunted her dreams. That was when she slept. All she did now was think.

 _This is not who you are. They said I should make this for you, I mean, me. I do not know what to give you other than, trust them, they will help you. They promised to be done with the mix by the time you're done, and you will remember…_

Before she could get back to reality, she ran straight into something hard and tall.

She shrieked a little before landing on the ground. Looking up she saw a person, a man, on the ground across from her.

"I'm so sorry!"he was the first to talk.

Ignoring him at first, she looked over, the papers she was holding managed to stay in the folder and didn't land totally in a puddle. Her phone was not so lucky.

"It's fine, totally my fault." She used the most monotone, sarcastic voice she could. Then she looked towards him and saw a white stick on the ground. As her eyes found him, she could feel her face drain of all color.

His hair was dark, he was tall, handsome even, but also blind.

"I-I-I mean, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching." She became so flustered, she could barely grab her folder. In turn he reached over and grabbed it instead. When they stood she wobbled and he put a hand on her elbow to steady her.

"It's fine, nothing's broken or bloody," he smirked.

"How did you do that? You grabbed my folder and knew where my arm was, how?" She furrowed her brow and watch his half smile disappear.

"I, uh, I heard where it landed and guessed." His face was half covered by red glasses hiding his eyes, but he still pointed his head down as if looking at his feet.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She looked around not recognizing her location. "Um, where am I?"

"Uh, Hell's Kitchen, why?"

"I'm supposed to be in Manhattan."

"You really weren't paying attention." He said as his smile returned.

"Apparently," she then returned his smile. "I'm sorry, again."

"Really, it's fine."

She looked at her phone to see the time. 7:52. "Great." She sighed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just late, and I have no idea where I am." She laughed humorlessly. "This is not what I need." She said under her breath.

"Rough day?"

"Rough week, or weeks."

"I'm sorry, I've lived here my whole life. Maybe I can help you find your way?" He shrugged. "I mean, I know I can't exactly see,"

"Okay, good, for a second I thought you could and were looking for sympathy." Then she heard what she said. "I mean, I-I," She stuttered a few times.

"It's fine, I get it."

"I should probably stop talking, before I swallow my foot." Her face heated up.

"But, maybe if you tell me the surroundings a bit, I could point you in the right direction."

"Uh, yeah, we're standing in front of a building with a sign that says one of the tenants are a couple of attorneys. It's red-ish…"

"I think I know. You want to go down this street left…" As he explained it made more sense to her.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this, especially after I almost ran you over."

"It's nothing, really." They exchange a smile.

"Either way, thanks. Have a good day."

"Thanks, I hope you have a better day. I'm Matt, by the way." He reach out his hand.

She hesitantly took it. "I'm S-Sybil. Nice to meet you."

"Same."

As she finally had the tower in sight, she sigh a breath of relief. That guy, Matt, hadn't screwed her over.

She walked inside, greeted the blonde woman walking out. Her name was lost to Sybil, as everything was right now. She got to the elevator and pressed the 27 button. The elevator was quick enough that Sybil was alone in her thoughts to long. When the doors opened, she walked out to see those people waiting for her.

Stopping in her tracks as everybody stared. There was about 7 people in there, and she couldn't remember their names to save her life.

"Why are you all staring at me?" she finally spoke.

"Sorry, we just weren't sure you show." This was said by a muscular, blonde man, sitting on the couch.

"I brought all of the documents you wanted," she put the folders on the coffee table.

"Do you remember anything yet?" A different man spoke now, the one wearing glasses.

"Nothing at all. Sorry." But her tone made it seem she actually wasn't sorry.

"Can we maybe as you a few questions, and you can do the same if you want? Why don't you have a seat."

Sybil sat in a single chair that looked like it was put there just for her. "What do you wanna know?"

"Uh, tell us about your current life, where were you born."

"Why? Don't you already know what you planted in my brain?" She crossed her arms, staring him down.

He didn't budge. "Yes, but I want to hear it from you."

"Fine, I was born in upstate New York. I was an only child, and I had a good life. My parents died when I was 14, so I ran away to the city. I was found in an alleyway by a church and some nuns took me to their orphanage. I left when I turned 18 to go to NYU, majoring in…"

"Wait, wait, you never went to an orphanage, you stayed with an aunt. That's what we did, I think?" He looks around to the others in the room.

"I'm pretty sure there was an aunt," this came from another dark-haired man, with a mustache. "We didn't want to traumatize her too much."

"Thanks." Sybil interrupted.

They ignored her. "Okay, Sybil tell us about…"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I don't know who any of you are. I just found out less than a week ago, and all you are doing is asking who I am. Can't you tell me about who I was?" Sybil wanted to leave, more than anything, but she needed answers.

"Soon, we can tell you everything, but we have to wait for someone." This was spoken by a slim, red-haired woman.

"Who?"

The man with the mustache pointed to the elevator, "Him."


	2. I'm So Sorry

The man who walked in was smiling from ear to ear. He had blonde shoulder length hair, and blue eyes; and he was wearing the most ridiculous thing Sybil has ever seen. As he saw her he made a bee-line straight to her.  
"You're here!"

When he got to her, he hugged her, well almost strangled her.

"I am, and who are you?" He set her down, and gave her a confused look.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Should I?"

He looked to the others, "I do not understand, why does she not remember?"

"We don't have the antidote yet. We're working still and I think we are getting close." This was from the glasses guy again.

"Maybe, and this is just a thought, you tell me who you are, all of you." She was getting tired of all of the secrets in this room.

"We talked four days ago, you can't remember our names?"

"I'm sorry, but I've always had terrible memory. As Sybil anyways."

"Okay, we can do it again. My name is Bruce." He extended his hand as either a peace offering or trying to gain her trust. She took it either way.

"I'm Steve," this was from another blonde, but with shorter hair and a smile.

"Tony," the other dark haired man, but he had more of a smirk than a smile.

"Natasha," this was the only other woman in the room. She was shorter than Sybil, but seemed very capable.

"I'm Clint," he was the only other to offer a hand.

The next man was still sitting, the one with shoulder length brown hair, he hadn't spoken or even looked at her since she arrived. Sybil didn't take it as offensive though. They moved on.

The last man, the one who hugged her, "I am Thor, prince of Asgard." He looked at her with a sad smile.

"Thank you, one last question, what antidote?" Sybil turned back to Bruce, the one with the answers.

"The antidote to get your memory."

"Okay, how do we do that?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, like I said we are getting close, but what would really help is if you tell me about the orphanage."

Great, back to her shit childhood. "What about it?"

"Anything, a memory or something."

Sybil thought. A memory. She almost laughed at his words. "Um, okay, the first Christmas I was at the orphanage, I can remember that."

"Let's hear it."

 _The snow had fallen hard that year, and it didn't seem to want to stop. In a church somewhere in New York, all the children were bowing their heads, hands clasped together. The Christmas mass was almost over and all of them were ready to open presents. They had been waiting through breakfast and mass, and at 9:45 in the morning, if they waited any longer they might explode._

 _As soon as they were released they didn't waste a second. Everybody got one present, thanks to all the toy bins at Macy's and Salvation Armys. But Sybil didn't want a toy, she wanted to go home, sadly that wasn't an option._

 _She sat on a chair in a corner, watching the kids smile as they they opened their dolls, race cars, and such. Even with her own problems, it was wonderful to see all of them so happy._

 _"Sybil, what are you doing?" Came from over her shoulder. She turned her head to see Sister Amelia. She was one of the two Sybil actually liked._

 _"I'm just, uh, tired, I guess." Sybil responded with a small smile._

 _"Are you not sleeping again? I can get you some help…"_

 _"No, I'm fine, I guess I'm just, missing my parents."_

 _"I know, but I'm sure everything will end up just fine."_

 _Sybil smiled, "Thank you."_

 _After the she left, Sybil just sat there, still in her own sadness. Even though she had no tears left to cry, there was no emotion since then. She could sense someone else coming over to her, another nun trying to cheer her up. But it wasn't a nun, it was a boy. A boy with sunglasses and a cane._

 _"Can I help you?" she said._

 _"No, I'm sorry, I must gotten lost. I'm looking for the stairs."_

 _Sighing, Sybil stood. "Here," She grabbed his hand gently. "I'll take you."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _She looked at him, he couldn't have been more than 16. And she hadn't seen him before._

 _"Are you new here?" Making small talk was never one of her strong suits._

 _"Um, no I'm from a different place, we just came for the day."_

 _"Oh, right." She'd forgot that about three different orphanages from around the city had joined together in spirit of Christmas. "Here we are." She put his hand on the banister._

 _"Thanks, I appreciate it."_

 _"Um, of course, are you okay from here?"_

 _He smiled, "I think I can manage."_

 _"'Kay, well, see you around."_

 _"Yeah, same."_

"Is that all?"

"I'm sorry, I want to remember, but I can't. I can't remember until I graduated college, a few years ago." She looked around to all the faces, counting on her to remember.

"That's fine why don't we take a break."


	3. All I Wanted

**A/N:** SO Sorry! I have been so busy with work and getting ready to go to college! But I appreciate every review, follow, and favorite I get! And I wanted to say maybe to clean up a bit of confusion or maybe cause some more, Sybil is a character from MCU, she is not OC. So let the guessing commence...

This is so not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything is Marvel's, I own nothing. The title is a song by Lana Del Rey, and chapter title is a song by Paramore

She stood as soon as she heard him. A break sounded great. Sybil noticed someone obviously agreed with her. The man with the long hair, who didn't introduce himself. He went straight outside to a terrace, slamming the glass sliding door behind him. Intrigued, she decided to follow him. As she was walking over to the door, a strong hand gently grabbed her arm. It was the blond one, Steve.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Bucky's a little frustrated that you gave your memories up willingly."

"Why?"

"He had his memories taken away multiple times, without his consent. He doesn't get why you would do that."

"Well that makes two of us. I appreciate your concern, but I think I can handle myself."

"I know you can, I just wanted to let you know." He gave her a small smile, letting her arm go. Sybil walked to the door, thinking about his words. She shut the door behind her and went up to him.

"Hi," was all she could manage. Of course he didn't respond. "I don't understand why you are so angry with me."

"God, you're so ignorant as her." He shook is head, smiling without any happiness behind it.

"As who? Sybil? News flash, I am Sybil."

"No, you're not."

Sybil threw her hands up. "Then who the hell am I? Because nobody in there is telling me."

"You were someone who cared. I don't get why what idiot would give up their memories." He kept looking out and not at her.

"I know you don't, but right now I don't know either. Can't you just help me get them back, instead of sulking around. Look, I obviously mattered to you and you mattered to me, the other me;" She took a chance and put a hand on his arm, not knowing it wasn't flesh. But she didn't care at that point, she had a feeling he was important to her and she wanted to make it clear he still was.

He stared at her hand on his arm for a while, then in her eyes, trying to intimidate her, but she didn't back down. "I don't know what is going on and I'm a little freaked out, I don't even know how long I was away…"

"Six months." He didn't seem too pleased about that length of time.

Six months, it had been six months since she got out of grad school and had her masters.

"I lost six months of my life, and with every second I'm losing more. You have to help me remember. Please, you know about this apparently, and I need all the help I can get."

He looked at her for a moment. "Fine."

"Thank you." And what she did next surprised both of them.

She hugged him, a real genuine hug. She had to stand on her toes to put her arms around his neck, but after a second of confusion, Bucky put his hands tentatively on her back. Sybil felt his head land in the crook of her neck.

"Is there anything you can tell me about who I am?"

"You were amazing." He pulled back and looked in her eyes. She wanted to say she's too ordinary to be amazing, but he really believed that she was, so she just smiled.

"I should probably go back inside, I need to know what I gave up my memory for. Will you come?"

He hesitated but said, "Sure." And with that they went back inside.

The others had already sat down, so Sybil and Bucky went back to their spots. Bruce turned to her and asked, "Are you ready to continue?"

"No, but I have to." She thought for a second. "Can you tell me why I gave up my life?"

"There had been a threat, they wanted something that only you knew. We wiped you memories and hid you so they couldn't find you and torture you for information."

"What did I know?"

"I don't know, that went with you. We needed time to defeat these guys, and then bring you back. We did 4 months after we sent you out, but we still couldn't figure out how to give you back yourself. So, we took time…"

"Two months."

"We thought we could do it, but something happened, and now we need to know why. I think you're the only one who can help."

"How could I help? I know nothing."

"Well we're going to have to run some tests, but we'll figure this out, S-Sybil." He had hesitated, but he knew that calling her by her other name would not be the best for her short temper currently. Smart man.


	4. Don't Speak

**A/N:** So I'm not giving up in this story, it's literally been insane for the past months, but I will try to be better about it, I've just had writer's block like mad. But I really want to know what people think of the story. Sorry, this chapter is short but the next one will be longer, I promise. And I also **really** want to hear people's guesses on who Sybil really is. Please let me know!

This is so not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything is Marvel's, I own nothing. The title is a song by Lana Del Rey, and chapter title is a song by No Doubt

* * *

Though she exited the building feeling a bit better than when she went in, she was still a mess. So now she decided to hail a taxi rather than walk to work.

She had a rather boring job compared to her last one, but it payed the bills. Sybil was an editor for a small independent magazine in New York.

When she got into the cab and she finally sat down, she forced herself to relax a bit. The meeting was over, and though they wanted to meet with her again, she had time to mull what had happened over.

Deep down she had always felt different. Maybe that's why she had so little friends in school, or now. But this wasn't a dream where she woke up to find out she was a long lost princess, no, this was a nightmare to realize she was someone else completely.

The cab had finally gotten to her place of work and she handed the driver money and got out. She walked inside the building to the elevator and pressed her floor number, and waited some more. That's all she ever did was wait.

When she got to her floor Amanda was waiting for her at the door.

"You said you'd be late, but I thought you were never going to show." Amanda spoke in her chipper voice.

Amanda was Sybil's only friend, and though Amanda did most of the talking in the relationship, Sybil loved her like a sister.

"Sorry, traffic was terrible. Did you get me citations on the Vegan's Anonymous story?" Sybil spoke while walking to her cubicle.

Amanda handed over some papers which she took eagerly. "Right here. Remind me why you're writing this shit again?"

Sybil smiled. "Because I'm working my way up."

"'Working your way up,' that's a load of bull if I've ever heard it. You're a good writer and you don't deserve this."

Sybil got to her cube and put her purse down on her desk.

"Thank you, but this is how it works, being good isn't enough these days."

"You speak as if you've been living for thousands of years."

Sybil put her hands on her friend's shoulders and looked her dead in her eyes. "Go do your job and stop this. No matter how much you bitch, we're still gonna be at entry level for at least another year."

Amanda smiled mischievously, as if she were a child who was just caught. "I know, I know. But I can dream can't I?"

"Just do it at your desk. Quietly." Sybil just smiled as she other girl walked away.

The rest of the day dragged on as they always do. She knew she had to stay late to get her current article done, but this didn't stop her want to go home and just go to bed.

"You're gonna kill yourself, ya know." Amanda spoke, over her cube, defiantly.

"But when I'm dead the article will be perfect."

"Go home, Sybil, even superheroes need some rest."

"Ah, you see, I'm better than superheroes." Sybil retorted at the petite brunette. But she continued working.

At about 8:30 pm, two hours after the last person had left, she decided it was as perfect as an article about what vegans really thought could get. She finally walked out the door saying goodbye to the maintenance man as she walked out the door.

She knew she needed a cab, but she didn't have enough money on her, so she walked. In hindsight walking from Harlem to Midtown at night time was a stupid idea, but she wanted the fresh air. Getting lost again was just a perk. She needed to stop getting lost in her thoughts.

Sybil kept walking, and walking quickly, knowing she'd make it eventually. That was before she felt a hand grab her and throw her in an alley.


End file.
